


Love Listening To You

by MythicalCreature



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalCreature/pseuds/MythicalCreature
Summary: Writing prompt request from tumblr. Prompt: “Could you say that again?” “We’re you not listening?” “No I was, I just like hearing your voice.”
Relationships: Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Love Listening To You

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t say I’m terribly proud of this one, but I hope some of ya’ll may enjoy this.

There was a knock on the door. Lewis’s head shot up, a bright smile flashing across his face.

“Yes!!” The young man in purple jumped up from his seat, abandoning the book he was reading. She was here!

He hurried to open the door, but when he swung it open, to his dismay, no one appeared to be there.

“Huh…?” Lewis looked around, trying to find any sign of the one he was waiting for. “Wha…..”

“OOGA BOOGA!!!!” A blue figure, who had jumped out in front of him from a bush and into his doorway, screamed.

“AAAAAAAAHH!”

Lewis jumped back, frightened by the sudden jump scare.

“VIVIIIII..!”

Said woman cackled hysterically with the biggest smile she could muster. “GOTCHYA!”

“Ohhh, you must be so proud of yourself…” Lewis placed his hands on his hips like a mother who was about to get onto her children. Nonetheless, he couldn’t help the small grin on his face. He moved out of the way soon enough and held the door open.

“Now get in here, before I change my mind.” he said playfully with one hand still on his hip.

Vivi giggled as she happily hopped right in with Mystery now at her heels. Seemed like she had hid him away from sight so she could pull off the scare. After Lewis had closed the door she went up to him and landed a short kiss onto his lips, placing her hands into Lewis’s open one’s.

“Good to see you Lewlew.”

Lewis smiled. “It’s good to see you too, mi amor.” 

Vivi gave his hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. They headed over to the couch in the center of the living room and settled down, while Mystery laid at Lewis’s feet. The dog gave a deep huff of air, annoyed. Lewis bent down to give Mystery a few pats on the head. 

“Aw, Mystery what’s wrong?” he asked, tilting his head a little. 

“Hmph. Mr. Grumpy pants is just grumpy that I woke him from his little nap earlier.” 

“I was having such a good dream too…” he whined. 

“Aw c’mon! You needed to get out of the house anyways, you should be thanking me for getting you off your lazy butt and active!” Vivi crossed her arms as Mystery only gave her a little grunt in response. 

Lewis chuckled.

“Anywho,” Lewis leaned back. “what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Vee?” 

“Oh!” 

Vivi slipped her hands out of Lewis’s and grabbed at the small, blue purse that she brought with her and rummaged through it, before pulling out what looked like a small map. She opened it up to reveal a bunch of scribbles, and one place that was circled and a bunch of arrows pointed towards it and shoved it into her boyfriend’s face. 

“I found the place!” She had the biggest smile plastered on her face and that sparkle in her eyes when she was excited about something.

God, he loved her so much.

“Y’know, the place that everyone was so scared of that they wouldn’t even give the deets about where the darned place was…..” Vivi said with a now irritated look on her face, still salty about it.

Lewis perked up at this information, sitting back up again.

“Wait, what? Really? How??” 

“Well! It was no easy feat! But! -” Vivi went on to explain the process of figuring out where the house was. 

Lewis turned towards her, leaning over to rest his elbows on his knees while placing his hands underneath his chin listening in to her detailed explanation. This was one of his favorite parts: listening to her ramble on about a potential case. He looked lovingly at her, he didn’t think he could possibly feel any more adoration for the small blue woman than he could right now. To him at least, it was short-lived as she wrapped up her explanation with a triumphant “We should totally go check it out Lewlew!”

Lewis snapped back up, correcting his posture. “Oh, uh… Viv…?”

Said woman quirked an eyebrow “Yes Lew?”

“Could you say that again? Please?” his shoulders shrunk a little, looking a bit sheepish.”

“Were you not listening?” 

Lewis shook his head. 

“No, I was. I just like hearing your voice.” 

Vivi’s goofy smile when she was all giddy about a case quickly came back. “Awwe, Lewlew!!” 

Vivi quickly scooted closer to Lewis and wrapped her arms around his waist. Lewis was quick to return the hug and held her close, placing a gentle kiss to Vivi’s forehead. In response she giggled. 

“I love you Lewlew.”

“I love you too, my dear.” He smiled as he rested his head on top of Vivi’s.

Vivi pulled away from the hug sometime after, grabbing ahold of the larger man’s hands. A puckish grin spread across her face as she looked into Lewis’s… eyes? Well… his hair would be more like it. That man never trimmed his bangs.

“Now let’s go tell Artie about this! C’mon!” Vivi pulled him up off of the sofa. Mystery bolted up, ready to run after them, knowing well enough that Vivi would most certainly drag Lewis all the way to Kingsmen’s Mechanics in her glee.

Lewis laughed. “Ok ok! To the shop it is.”

With that, the pair and dog rushed out of the door, ready to face what was ahead of them.

  
  
  



End file.
